The Dark Side of New Orleans
by ALostHeart
Summary: A bunch of The Originals drabbles brought to you from tumblr. Rated M for possible triggers and smut in future drabbles. (Includes all ships and acharacters of the Originals)
1. Myths and Legends (Ensemble)

_Year: 2150_

_New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America. _

The shadow of two figures dance across the graveyard, casting shade across the tombstone. The glimmering sun is unforgiving, its halo basking the grounds with fake cheerfulness.

_It is a punishment, _the blonde thinks as her eyes briefly flicker to the shimmering sun, _the heavens will not share our sadness. They will not cry their fury. They will not offer us comfort with raindrops. _

She mouths none of it to her brother, as he stares blankly towards the name. Whatever runs through his mind remains hidden. He has not quite uttered over a sentence ever since the tragic loss. The thought of unspoken words quickly brings another brother to the forefront of her mind.

"Has he said anything to you?" Rebekah inquires hesitantly.

_Do you truly want an answer for this? _

"No" is Elijah's brief reply.

She falls into silence again. There is no need to mouth what this means. If they dare to speak it, it would become too real. And the reality of it is far too bleak for either of them to tolerate. The truth is, they're mourning two people. The one below the ground, and the other who is left destroyed behind them. Among all tragedies their family has suffered, this may be the greatest of all. So she holds her tongue, suppresses her tears and reads the name scrawled upon the stone repeatedly, as though wanting, no needing, to carve it across her heart.

_Hope Marshall-Mikaelson_

_Hope Marshall-Mikaelson_

_Hope Marshall-Mikaelson_

_Year: 2700 _

_New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America. _

"This house" the guide gestures his left, his voice booming over the loud chatter of the tourists "is haunted according to several reports of frightened people running to the police department"

That manages to silence the crowd for a moment.

"It has been locked for over three hundred years now. Rumor has it, a crazed immortal lives in there. A beast who howls in the night."

"Sounds like a bad horror movie" a man sarcastically chuckles.

"It does not sound so funny when you know that the five people who ever dared to step foot into the house during the last 500 years or so, never made it out."

Silence envelopes the crowd for a few moments before a woman with bright green eyes exclaims,

"Isn't it widely believed that the beast in there is Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Who's Klaus Mikaelson?" another asks.

"He's some sort of a legend" the guide begins "According to myths, he took over the city along with his family around 800 years ago. He was a beast, and a cruel monster who reigned over the city for quite some time before he simply vanished. Those who believe that he is the Crazed Immortal in the haunted compound claim that he was destroyed by his demons, and remains, to this day, battling his distraught mind."

"Puh-lease" a young college student scoffs "Klaus Mikaelson is just a myth. He's just a story to scare children into their beds"

"That, my friend, is probably true" the guide agrees with a smile "that doesn't change the fact that this compound is haunted."

The compound is truly haunted. Across the darkness, beneath the shadows, resides a shriveling body whose sentences are broken and his words are senseless. Klaus Mikaelson has indeed vanished along with everything beautiful, everything good, he has ever had in his life.

Now, nothing but a ghost of his past self remains.


	2. Oh Death (Klebekah)

**Warning: Hints of incest and major character death. **

* * *

"How long are you planning to do this"

"As long as it takes"

"As long as it takes to what?"

He shrugs.

* * *

The leaves breaking beneath his steps are the loudest noise he's encountered. The drumming beats of his stony heart were pounding against his ribcage. It wants to tear out of him in terror. Horrifyingly, agonizingly slow his full speed seems. His labored, shallow puffs of air form mist before his eyes.

_Run faster. Run faster. Run faster. _

His brain chants, but his feet won't obey.

* * *

"It's of no use, Nik"

"Yes it is"

"I'm not real"

He is Silent.

* * *

Her braids are loose, hairs sticking out at odd angles. Her eyes are red from crying. Her tiny hands try to wipe away the tears away from her face. She does not want her mother or father to see her crying, there is no need for them to interfere. Nik will take care of their mean eight-years-old neighbor.

As usual, she finds her older brother quietly sketching in the corner of their hut. He hides his drawing as soon as the entrance rustles, promising company, in fear of his father's figure approaching him. However, his brow furrows in worry when he sees his six-years-old sister's disheveled state.

"What's the matter, Bekah?" he inquires worriedly.

"Tommy took my doll!"

* * *

"I was always there to save you"

"Aren't you the night in shinning armor"

''It's not fair..."

"What isn't fair?"

"That was the only time I wasn't there on time"

"It only takes one time"

He lowers his eyes to the ground.

* * *

He can hear her screaming in agony. Spears pierce his heart as she cries out. There are very few things that can shake Klaus, and on top of that very short list is Rebekah's pain. Cries of agony are normally satisfying to him.

Not today.

So he runs faster -tries to run faster. But it feels like he's marching through a maze. He hears her shrieking and follows the sounds. Just when he hears it closer to him it is torn away from his senses, and through the distant air it travels.

But he knows not what to do but run. Whether in circles or in an endless straight line he does not know. The only thing that has a hold on him is the sounds of his sister's cries.

* * *

"What am I really doing here, Nik?"

"I need to know why, Bekah"

"Why what?"

"Why you left me"

"We both know that this wasn't my mistake"

He swallows the lump in his throat.

* * *

"What have I told you the last time, Tommy?" he roars, pushing back their neighbor who is now glaring at Rebekah as she stands behind Nik, using him as her shield "Never hurt Bekah".

"But she keeps coming back to play with me!" Tommy objects, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest "It's not my fault she is a fool"

"I'm not a fool!" Rebekah cries.

"Give her back her doll, Tommy" Nik, taking hold of the other boy's lapels, impatiently huffs.

The latter grumbles under his breath before fishing the doll from his pocket. Nik lets go of him so he can hand it over to Rebekah before demanding,

"Now apologize to her."

* * *

"If it's any consolation, Nik, I didn't feel it"

"How come?"

"I thought you saved me. The werewolf venom in my system caused me to hallucinate. The last thing I felt was relief... And your phantom arms around me"

"Bekah..."

He feels a tear drop from his eyes.

* * *

"It took you long enough, Klaus" Genevieve smirks.

He stands in the middle of the clearing, Genevieve standing between him and the shaking body of his sister. Through the haze of darkness, he can clearly see the bite marks along her body. His jaw clenches, anger seeping through his veins at the idea of how much pain they caused her..

"What kind f game are you playing, witch?" he spits. Mustering all his hatred into his tone is rather easy when Rebekah whimpers in agony.

"The game that will destroy you" her tone is nonchalant as she begins backtracking towards Rebekah.

He pounces only to get shot back down onto the grass, shooting pain jolting through his bones.

"Not so fast, Klaus" a voice behind him says. He turns around to find another witch with her arm outstretched towards him, caging him to the ground "You should've found us sooner. Your sister would have suffered far less before we killed her"

He growls, fighting against the magic keeping him restraint. Just what is it about magic that manages to out power him time and time again? Maybe this is his mother's ultimate vengeance, to always be bound by the one thing she possessed.

"You will not touch Rebekah" he bellows, the strain of his voice managing to giveaway his fright.

"Yes we will" the redhead declares "We will kill her right in front of you, _Nik". _

He isn't quite sure what happens next. He always imagined that such an important moment in his life would happen in slow motion, that the steps of his enemy would slow down and his eyes would catch even the smallest details. He is met with the opposite instead. There is no time for him to process how they got their hands on the white oak stake. He has no time to find a way around the cage he's been put into by the witch. The only thing he hears is a whispered "Nik" and all he sees is the flames burning his sister's body.

It has been so long since the last time he felt the cold that he almost forgot what it feels like. But despite the burning flames, despite the scream ripping through his throat that he is completely deaf to, despite the sweat dripping from his forehead, he feels nothing but ice. It creeps through his chest, viciously gripping his heart, cruelly scratching at its fragile tissue. And he thinks, maybe if it broke in two it would be less painful.

In a thousand years, he feels so, _so_ cold.

* * *

"It won't leave my mind, Bekah,... the burning flames taking you away from me. I can't erase them from my mind"

"You say that every night, Nik"

"I know"

"What are you trying to achieve by this? Every night, you sit here, on this cold, hard ground, talking to someone who is only there in your head. What are you trying to do, Nik"

"I'm just trying to figure out why"

"Why what?"

"Why the moment I saw the flames consuming your body all I could think of was the time when Tommy took your doll and you came crying to me"

"What difference does it make? Why does it matter, brother?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just need a reason to see you"

"I'm not really here, Nik"

"I know. But seeing a hallucination of you is better than nothing"

"You need to move on, Nik"

"I don't want to"

He reaches out to touch her phantom cheek.


End file.
